


Heavily Sedated

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Gen, Peter carer, Sickfic, loopy from surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: After her appendix being removed, Chloe is loopy from the anaesthetic and starts telling Peter how much she loves him, and in the end she get's sleepy and ends up falling asleep in his lap. After a while he carries her to bed and that's where they stayed until she recovered.





	Heavily Sedated

Chloe woke up in a hospital bed. How did she get here? She couldn’t remember how or why she was here, but that’s when she spotted Peter slumped over on the chair beside the bed. She looked down carefully, he was holding her hand, his head on the edge of the bed, rested on his arms, and was softly snoring away. Chloe raised her hand, placing it on top of his head, and playing with his silver curls which made him jerk up when he realized she was awake. 

“Chloe, your finally awake…” he mumbled, his Scottish accent still thick with sleep. 

“Why am I here?” she said slowly. 

He rubbed his eye, “You had to have an appendectomy my love. You are all alright now.” Peter replied. 

Chloe looked dazed. She had been sedated before the surgery and was still coming out of it. Her eyes fell closed again. 

“I feel funny…” she groaned. 

“You will for a while. It’s just the anaesthetic wearing off. I am going to get the nurse love.” He said standing from the chair and disappearing from the room. 

When he returned, he had a nurse with him. The nurse came to her side and overlooked her vitals and clipboard. 

“I think she can be released now… just got to get some final reports from her Doctor.” The nurse smiled at Peter, obviously she had recognised him from Doctor Who or something. He could tell as she was itching to say something but kept quiet. 

Peter nodded, and the nurse rushed out of the room leaving Peter and Chloe alone once again. 

“Can we go home now…” Chloe said, “I’m sleepy.” She said.

“Soon, baby. Waiting on the Doctor.” He replied. 

“But my Doctor is right here…” she grinned at Peter who laughed. 

“Oh baby, not me. Another Doctor.” He laughed again. 

Chloe grinned, and her eyes closed again, drowsy and tiny bit loopy. 

Once the Doctor gave her the all clear, they were allowed to leave the hospital. Peter had been there most of the morning and had gotten sick of the hospital, plus too many were recognising him, urgh! He had done most of the selfies and autographs people asked for, but had put a stop to it, when he felt too overwhelmed since he was under some stressful times. So, he couldn’t wait to leave either. Once they were in the car, it was only a 10-minute drive back to their apartment. 

Once arrived at home, Peter had settled Chloe on the sofa with a blanket, and a cup of tea. The Doctor had suggested she have plenty rest, and not to overdo it and Peter was more than happy to look after her, he was her partner after all. He sat down beside her, and they settled to watch some TV. 

At a random moment, and Peter had not expected this at all, she said: “Hey Peter…” 

“Yeah love? Do you need anything?” he asked. 

“No, I just wanted to tell you something, Do you know how much I love you….?” She asked him. 

Peter couldn’t believe this was happening, he knew Chloe loved him… so what was she saying?

“Chloe, I know you love me… why are you telling me, I already know.” 

“But Peter, I really love you. And I just want you to know just how much I appreciate you and love you. I would be lost without you. You probably think I am being corny, but I don’t tell you enough. And I also wanted to tell you that I consider you not just as my boyfriend, but as my best friend too, you make me laugh until my stomach hurts, and meeting you was by far the best day of my life… and basically what I am saying, is that I never want you to forget that, no matter what happens…” she mumbled drowsily. 

Peter being totally speechless at what she said… stayed silent and she kept going. 

“And I am so lucky to have you in my life, and I wouldn’t change a single bit of it for the world. Thank you…” Chloe mumbled again…

Peter watched her, as she slumped down against him as her eyes fluttered closed, “Words can’t describe how I feel about you…” she mumbled before her whole body relaxed against him. 

“I know baby, I love you too…” he replied, placing a hand on her arm and rubbing over her hand. 

“You treat me like a queen…, you know, that right? You make the happiest woman in the world.” she mumbled sleepily.

“And you make me the happiest man in the world…” Peter said softly in return.

Thank god, Chloe couldn’t see him blushing. She always teased him when he blushed, and he was blushing like crazy right now. Chloe had let herself fall asleep in Peter’s lap. He decided to move quickly, surprisingly not waking her up… and he picked her up bridal style before carrying her to bed, blushing over what she had been saying. He laid her down on the bed before placing a blanket over her. He smiled and sighed with content, and then suddenly yawned. The hospital had worn him out, all those people hounding him for autographs, selfies and to chat so he laid down on the bed, as he did, Chloe moved, cuddling into him and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The End


End file.
